


Drabble: Burn

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: American Actor RPF, Good Will Hunting RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Burn

It should have been a joke. _How is Ben Affleck like a hot stove?_ It belonged somewhere between priests walking into bars and three blondes on a road, but it was six hours later and Matt couldn't stop thinking about it.

Ben's arms brushed up against his like they always were when they watched the game, Ben's leg pressed against his, because the couch was too fucking small for two people and chips. Then Ben's lips against Matt's hair after missing his ear, his hand groping.

_How is Ben Affleck like a hot stove?_

Touch him and you get burned.


End file.
